PROJECT SUMMARY The UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core provides staff and technology dedicated to the procurement, processing, storing, distribution, and histopathologic analysis of high-quality brain tumor biospecimens for translational science research. Our mission is to enhance biospecimen quality and utility through use of optimized standard operating procedures, multi-modality preservation, integrated histopathologic and molecular annotation, and a computerized inventory, request and tracking system. All aspects of this Core are performed in accordance with the guiding principles set forth in the 2016 National Cancer Institute Best Practice for Biorepository Guidelines. In order to maximize sharing and integration of SPORE projects, the Biospecimen Core collects and makes available data derived from all distributed brain tumor biospecimens. Specific Aims of SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core: 1. To procure brain tumor patient biospecimens from the operating room and from animal models used by the Projects with optimized handling to maximize cell viability and/or minimize the cold-ischemia time so as to meet the tissue accrual requirements for all of the proposed Brain Tumor SPORE projects and clinical trials. 2. To perform quality control assays on archived biospecimens collected from the operating room and animal models, to ensure availability of adequate numbers of consistently handled specimens that will yield high- quality data for SPORE projects and clinical trials. High quality biospecimens are critical for all proposed SPORE projects. 3. To provide standardized routine and advanced tissue handling/processing and analytical techniques, including immunohistochemistry, fluorescence in situ hybridization, tissue microarray construction, DNA/RNA extraction, protein isolation, and preparation of viable cells that will allow each SPORE project to fulfill its goals. 4. To maintain a SPORE Biospecimen/Pathology Core database containing demographic data, integrated histopathologic and molecular annotation, results from molecular analyses, and tissue distributions (internal and external) that will be linked to relational clinical databases maintained by the SPORE Biostatistics and Clinical Core and used by all SPORE Projects.